Heliodor
by Imperial Mint
Summary: If anyone had asked Marco ten years ago what he'd be doing, he would have said working or perhaps relaxing; something generic by any stretch. What he would never have imagined he'd be doing was floating around in the town he'd lived in, blue aura surrounding him and people passing straight through him. Marco/Ace


**Pairing: **Ace/Marco  
**Notes: **Written for ladyquintessence and tumblr prompts. The theme for this one was Ghosts in Love!AU, I hope you enjoy!

This is also un-betaed so I'd appreciate any mistakes to be pointed out!

**.**

If anyone had asked Marco ten years ago what he'd be doing, he would have said working or perhaps relaxing; something generic by any stretch. What he would never have imagined he'd be doing was floating around in the town he'd lived in, blue aura surrounding him and people passing straight through him.

Marco was dead, obviously. Well, dead and turned into a ghost to be more correct. A ghost that was left to wander his old home (and beyond, but Marco had travelled a bit and it was hard when there was no one to communicate with and every animal he tried to make friends with ran off petrified).

Being a ghost wasn't as fun as the movies had made it out to be. He couldn't phase through walls or anything like that, but he couldn't move anything, write or communicate with any humans. Humans were like gas to him and he slipped straight through them while animals bolted. Being a ghost was just like being a really, really lonely human. That didn't need to eat or get rid of waste.

And that didn't need to sleep. Which was why Marco was wondering the local park, trying not to get too upset that he couldn't crack down on some of the dodgy looking people around. It was best to turn a blind eye to criminals. There was nothing Marco could do to help the victims and he'd learnt a long while ago that it was best to just ignore it.

Tonight, though, there was something in the air that had brought him to the park. There was an energy crackling in the sky and Marco couldn't refuse its pull. He had to see what it was at least and he drifted towards the centre of the park where he knew a small lake was.

"What are you doing?" a voice shouted. The area was lit with dim streetlights, but Marco could still see the unmistakeable aura of another ghost. His stomach jolted and Marco moved forward, ignoring the group of thugs the other ghost was shouting at.

"You won't be able to do anything," Marco said, knowing his voice would reach the other ghost. The man turned around sharply, eyes narrowing as he saw Marco.

Marco recognised him at once.

"Ace?" he asked, frowning.

"Marco?" Ace replied, the thugs completely forgotten. "How… why…?"

"We're dead," Marco said plainly and Ace's lips thinned.

"I figured as much," he said with a tight voice. "I just didn't expect to see you here."

If you had asked Marco ten years ago what he'd be doing, he definitely wouldn't have said he'd be a ghost. And he most certainly wouldn't have said he'd be stuck as a ghost with one of his exes for company. He wondered briefly if this was some version of hell he'd come to.

"How long have you been… you know," Ace said, stepping closer. The thugs were completely forgotten (and a quick glance told Marco that they had begun to drift away), Marco the only thing on Ace's mind.

"A few years I'd say," Marco replied. "It's… a little hard to keep track of time."

Ace gave a snort of laughter.

"Tell me about it. I've only been at this a few months or so and I'm already sick of it." Ace inched a little closer. "Have you seen many other people?"

Marco shook his head, ignoring the way Ace's eyebrow rose.

"Really? I'm the only one?" He paused, looking away. The red surrounding him dimmed a little as he caught Marco's eye once more. "I've seen a few people," he admitted.

"You have?" How long had Marco assumed he was the only one who was stuck like this? He'd never seen another ghost and hadn't believed it was even possible.

"You've been alone this entire time? Ace said, and there was something soft and sad in his voice. Marco remained silent; there was no need to answer.

"I…" Ace looked away and Marco had the chance to look at him properly for the first time.

They'd met years ago, back when Ace was in his teens and Marco was finishing up university. They'd dated, got a house together, thought they were going to be together forever, even discussed marriage. Something in them changed one day, perhaps it was Marco's new job or Ace's grandfather placing the pressure on, but they'd stopped working.

"I regret not calling you when I moved out," Ace said, eyes narrowed as he scanned the dark lake. He was older, probably the same age as Marco now (and how did the whole age thing work when one was a ghost?). He looked as if he'd lived a happy life, even if it had been cut terribly short.

"I should have done more," Marco replied, voice as steady as he could make it. Inside he was a mess though. The first person he'd seen for years was the one he'd let slip through his fingers, the one who had always, always lingered.

"It's funny," Ace said, shifting his weight and leaning towards Marco a little more. The colours around them merged, purple moving to surround them both, shoulders almost touching.

"I remember you and I remember the other happy things, but I can't remember how I died." Ace gave a humourless chuckle. "I guess that's not how this death thing works."

Marco had given up long ago on how it all worked and he said as much, heart tugging as Ace laughed. He'd missed that sound.

"I didn't know you'd died," he said suddenly, laughter still echoing in Marco's bones. "You'd think, after all those years we spent together…"

Ace broke off, glancing to Marco. His eyes were warm and if Marco hadn't been in danger of falling all over again, he was now.

"You'd think I'd have known you died." Ace's lips thinned and the corner of his mouth dragged down. "I didn't even know you were dead, Marco."

As he said Marco's name, Ace's voice broke and so did Marco. He threw his arms around Ace's shoulders, pulling him close. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to apologise for and so many things he wanted to try and make up for, but now wasn't the time. He had an eternity to make up for what they'd failed on when they were living. Probably. If he had that part of being a ghost sussed out.

"I don't know what happened in your life and you have no idea what happened in mine after we parted." Marco felt Ace tuck his head against his neck and held him tighter, chest tightening as Ace's hands clutched at his back.

"If… if you'll let me," Marco began steadily, pushing Ace back gently so they could see each other. "If you'll let me, I'd like to make things right between us. I never should have let you leave, but what happened happened."

Ace looked at him with a fierce, wild look in his eyes. The skin around his eyes crinkled as he linked his hands around Marco's shoulders.

"I'd like that," he said, leaning forward to kiss Marco on the nose. "I'd love that."

They had a long way to go and Marco doubted it would be easy. If anyone had asked Marco ten years ago if he'd have his most precious person back in his arms, he would have laughed at them. Being a ghost had changed things dramatically, and for the first time, Marco was glad things had changed.

**.**

Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
